Various types of designs for manufacturing and constructing steps for escalators are known from the prior art. The WO 2009/047144 A1 discloses a step which is comprised of deep-drawn sheet metal plates. This has the disadvantage of a complicated assembly which results in high costs.
The DE 299 09 808 U1 discloses a step which is made from glass fibre reinforced plastics and has several ribs and reinforcements for strengthening.
The EP 2 173 652 B1 discloses a step element which is made from die-cast aluminium and which is designed in one piece except for the strips.
The drawback with the step element mentioned above lies in the fact that a high material expense is required owing to the presence of braces to achieve the required strength and stability.